


nobody else but me

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Not that secret because they're both losers), Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Sure, it was Aomine's idea for them to keep their relationship secret, but did Kagami have to act so damn single?





	nobody else but me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (belated) gift for Pat on the Discord server. Congrats for your team winning the team battle!

 

Aomine glared at Kagami across the party and seethed. The redhead laughed again and smiled at Kise, his white, even teeth glinting in the low light, and he nearly growled before stomping into the kitchen to find something to drink. 

Sure, it was his idea for them to keep their relationship secret, but did Kagami have to act so damn  _ single?  _

As soon as he left the room Kise stopped whispering updates on the NBA drafts in Kagami’s ear. “He's gone,” he said in a normal tone. “How long do you think it'll take before he snaps?"

Kagami gave him the first true grin he'd shown all night. “I'll give him two days before he caves.” 

They carried on chatting, and Kuroko drifted into the kitchen to push his former light even further. Aomine was leaning against the refrigerator, staring into his drink like it had personally offended him.  Kuroko poured himself a drink, then stood next to Aomine until he started and turned around, spilling his drink over his hand.  “Where the fuck did you come from?”

Kuroko stared at him blankly.  “I’ve been here this whole time,” he said.  “Can you keep a secret, Aomine-kun?” 

Aomine stared.  He’d never been asked that before.  The only secrets he’d ever had to keep were his own.   _ And look how well that’s going,  _ he grumbled to himself as Kise’s perfect laughter floated in from the living room, followed by Kagami’s low chuckle.

“Sure, I can keep a secret,” he said quickly, focusing on the shorter boy in front of him.  “What’s wrong?”

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, looking with those big blue eyes at Aomine.  “I don’t know if anything is  _ wrong,  _ exactly,” he said.  “But I need some advice.  If I like someone, do you think I should confess to them, or should I keep it to myself?”

Aomine snorted, leaning against the kitchen counter.  “Obviously you should tell them.  If you don’t tell someone you like them, how are you ever gonna get laid?”

Kuroko nodded.  “That’s what I thought,” he said, standing up a little straighter.  “I’ll go talk to Kagami-kun now.”

Aomine choked on his drink.  “You--you like Kagami?  But--I, I--wait!”

Kuroko turned in the doorway.  “What is it, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine coughed and got his breathing back under control.  “Kagami’s your  _ teammate, _ ” he said quickly.  “That’s different that if he was just some guy you liked from class or something.  What if he says no?  It might ruin your basketball.  You should definitely not confess to him right now, Kuroko.  Even if he--”  _ Even if he wasn’t dating me  _ “--then that’s a question you should save for the end of the season.  After the Winter Cup.”  

The idea of Kagami and Kuroko together--his two best friends--turned his stomach in an odd way.  Aomine pictured the two of them, cozying up together while they worked on the same homework, stretching before the practice they shared…  

He shook his head violently.  That was never gonna happen.  Kagami was dating  _ him,  _ not Kuroko.  Even if he spent more of his time with Kuroko.  Even if Kuroko was his shadow.   _ That’s different,  _ he insisted to himself.  

As Touou’s ace stared blankly into space, Kuroko ghosted back into the main room.  “I think I broke him,” he reported.  Everyone snorted, loudest of all Momoi.  

“He’s an idiot,” she sighed, voice heavy with years of experience.

The rest of the Miracles nodded sagely.  

“I think it is my turn to wind him up now,” Akashi remarked.  

Midorima shook his head.  “No, Aomine might give up if he thinks you’re competition too, and we don’t want that.”

“No, I just want him to stop being a dick and just tell people we’re dating already,” Kagami muttered, rolling his eyes.  “It’s been a  _ month.” _

“Really?” Murasakibara mused.  “I’d have crushed him by now.  Better you than me, Gamichin.”  

Any retort Kagami was about to fire back was stifled when Aomine wandered back into the room.  He turned to Midorima instead and started debating about March Madness.  The shooter was the only one who bothered to follow college basketball in America.

Aomine tore his gaze away from Kagami and sat down by Momoi, studiously  _ not  _ looking at Kuroko on her other side.  He wasn’t sure if he could face his former shadow right now.  He nodded as Momoi chatted about...something, probably.  He kept sneaking glances at Kagami.  

Kagami’s hair was getting long, he noticed.  The fringe nearly fell into his eyes now.  Aomine wasn’t sure if he liked it.  He loved Kagami’s hair, sure, but if it blocked the view of his  _ eyes-- _

“--and that’s why I told Mukkun that he wasn’t allowed to move to Mars!” Momoi said brightly.  “Don’t you agree, Daiki?”

Aomine guiltily looked back to Momoi.  “Uh, yeah, Satsuki,” he said.  “I think you’re right.”

As he oh-so-subtly looked back at his erstwhile boyfriend, he missed the wink Momoi shot Midorima, who cleared his throat.  

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, Kagami,” he said formally, loud enough that everyone in the room turned to him.  “You look… very handsome, lately.  I’ve been meaning to ask you if you would be interested--”

No way.  First Kise, the Kuroko, and now  _ Midorima?  _ The shooter had never looked twice at  _ anyone,  _ much less  _ Aomine’s boyfriend.   _ He leapt to his feet.  “Kagami, can I talk to you for a minute?” he interrupted.  “In  _ private?”   _

He barely waited for an answer before he pulled a protesting Kagami into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.  

He wasted no time in backing Kagami up against the sink, leaning into his space until that scant centimeter of difference in their heights  _ really  _ counted.  Aomine channeled all his frustration and jealousy into a kiss, practically attacking Kagami’s mouth with his own.  

Kagami gave as good as he got, grabbing the back of Aomine’s head and deepening the kiss until they both broke loose to gasp for breath, shoulders heaving.  When Kagami looked up, Aomine’s eyes seemed to flicker with blue light.  “What was all that about?” he panted, keeping his voice low.  “We’re at a  _ party,  _ Aomine, all our friends are out there--”

Aomine cut him off with another kiss.  “I was sick of it.” he growled, kissing his way down Kagami’s neck.  “Everyone fawning all over you when you’re  _ mine.”   _ When he reached the junction of his neck and shoulder, Aomine bit down, sucking a hickey into his smooth skin while Kagami gasped, grabbing at his shoulders.  

“You seem...awfully worked up,” he panted.  From his perch against the sink he slid a hand up Aomine’s shirt--when had it come untucked?--and ran a hand along the lean muscles of his back.  “I thought...keeping a secret...was-- _ oh _ \--your idea.”

“Stupid idea,” Aomine muttered, kissing Kagami again.  He started in on a hickey on the other side of his neck for good measure.  “If it’ll stop those assholes from putting their hands all over you I’ll tell the whole world.”

Kagami pulled him up for a kiss this time.  “Promise?”

“Well, yeah,” Aomine said; he took a half-step back, and the lack of Kagami’s body heat up against him made him feel cold all over.  “Was it really bothering you, keeping us a secret?”

Kagami was flushed from their activities, but Aomine swore he turned redder as he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Well, yeah,” he said.  “I have a fucking hot boyfriend, and I couldn’t even tell anyone.  It was like… I dunno.  Like you were ashamed of me or something.”

Aomine stepped back between Kagami’s legs, reaching up a hand to cup his face.  “That’s not it,” he said.  “I swear.  I just… Fuck.”  He huffed a laugh out his nose.  “I guess I just wanted to keep you all to myself.”

Kagami pulled back to look at him, a sly grin growing on his face.  “You fucking sap,” he crowed.  “That’s the cheesiest damn thing I ever heard, that’s adorable, c’mere.”

From the other side of the door, Kise did a silent fist-pump that nearly took off Kuroko’s head before Momoi started pulling the boys away from the door.  “Let’s leave them alone,” she said.  “It’ll be awhile before they’re done anyway.”

“It’s a shame I didn’t get a turn to seduce Kagami,” Akashi said thoughtfully as he followed Momoi into the other room.  “I'll save that for another time.”


End file.
